The Windows to the Soul
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. A blind Naruto who is a bit OP. No bashing inside so relax!


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

A long way away from Konoha, a person sat cross legged in front of a temple. The temple looked both regal and run down; it used to be a bustling place filled with monks that went about their day to day functions in it. Now it had been half destroyed by one that loved money and another that was a fanatically jashinist. He eyes were closed and his face had a small smile.

He was at peace.

He wore a full body black robe with the overhanging hood down, there was a leaf hitaite tied on his right arm. He had blonde spikey hair that almost shadowed his eyes, three whiskers on each cheek and a face devoid of any baby fat. He looked to be about 15 years old but his posture looked to be of a man who had fought in wars and now just wanted the peace and quiet.

Which he was getting.

Despite the destruction that lay behind and around him, he liked coming to this place even before the attack to meditate and commune with the environment, maybe even to speak to his sensei. He was not a sage but he was still special. Leaves fluttered past him and the tranquil wind swept his hair aside, the scene looked so ethereal and sublime.

He could _feel_ things and people for miles and miles away. He felt the hop of rabbit 12 mile before him, every single fluttering leaf that blew in the wind, the quiet groan of a tree growing and even the slight breathing inside some hawk eggs near Kumo. He breathed in slowly and let it out, he allowed his arms to come together in a ram seal, his long cloak almost hiding his hands, channelling the tiniest bit of his chakra over his body, letting the soothing and relaxing feeling wash over him. He held the hand seal for another hour, just allowing the chakra to run over and within him.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" a frantic voice shouted from in front of him, far in front of him. He had sensed his student coming since he left konoha's gates, he could also sense his desperation for his attention and fear of failure. He kept his eyes closed and his posture the same and waited for his protégé to calm himself down and explain why he was in such a hurry. He had told the boy to stop calling him 'master' but the rock headed boy refused to listen and continued anyway. The boy came to a stop in front of him panting like a race horse and knelt down with his forehead on the ground, he finally had control of his breathing before he spoke "Naruto-sama! Konoha is under attack!"

The teen remained unmoved and his eyes remained closed. He dropped his hands on his laps a minute later "by who and why?" he felt the hope in his student increase exponentially. He was a white haired boy with small delicate features, pale skin and lean build. He wore a cloak similar to his sensei's but his were deep blue and black ninja sandals. His eyes were pale, milky blue and slitted, his teeth were as normal as a normal 10 year old should be. Naruto was very proud of his student, even if he was as stubborn as his head was strong. Like a rock.

"The Akatsuki are attacking Konoha and they are there to take Mito-sama away!" truthfully he had sensed them going to his village but he thought their intentions were good. When he finished speaking the boys limited sensing ability caught the stilled air and the electrified atmosphere. He was always at awe at the power his sensei held and was ever willing to teach him, he was sure to make him proud. He did not lift his head but he knew that his master's eyes were open. They were milky blue and glassy, like his own. They were blind. Despite this handicap his master was a man to behold when angry and attacking his precious sister was a way to push him over the edge. "Konoha needs your help, Naruto-sama." He whispered, the weight he was feeling from the frozen environment getting heavier, "and your sister needs you too."

The boy looked up when he heard Naruto standing up, his cloak swishing quietly and his eyes glaring in konoha's general direction. He 'looked' down on the still kneeling boy and smiled although it was a bit strained, "then let us go and show that organisation why I am one of the reasons no one attacks Konoha, Mitsuki." He flicked his wrist and a pure black scythe crackled into existence in his hands, it hummed with power and chakra. The boy 'looked' from the weapon to his smiling master and stood up, dusting himself off and flicking his own wrist and a deep blue sword popped in it from the seal in the palm of his hand. He bowed to Naruto and despite not seeing, Naruto knew exactly how his student looked like and what his student was doing; he still patted the boys head, "are you ready."

"Hai, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto cracked his neck a final time and the hood seemed to get a life of its own because it jumped over his head and hid his face except for his mouth but Mitsuki did not do so, he let his hood stay down, "do you still know how to _'ghost travel'_ Mitsuki?" the bow nodded firmly, "follow me." He walked forward but his body dissolved into mist and the mist cleared away to nothing, the boy did so as well but had to take six more steps and the destination firmly in his mind. He arrived behind the older boy, almost bumping into him and followed when he walked past konoha's gates.

 _Flashback_

A four year old Naruto sat in his father's study with a serene smile on his face. His fingers traced a block of wood slowly, an old woman sat beside him also with a smile as she 'watched' her student grasp the small intricacies of braille. She wore a black robe that hid her mature albeit withering womanly curves, it had a hood. She had pitch black hair stained in some places with grey, delicate but old feminine features and light, milky green eyes that held the full warm for who she was 'watching.' She was an old woman and only agreed to pass down her knowledge to the boy because he was willing to learn to protect his family; which was most important to her. "That's going to be my nindo! My ninja way!"

Naruto was pronounced blind when he was a month old when an Iwa missing ninja under the guise of a nurse poured chlorine into his eyes deliberately. Even after this he was a happy and content boy that always had a good thing to say about anyone and everyone. His father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze popularly known for his moniker 'The Yellow Flash' and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, 'The Red Hot Blooded Habanero', they put in the effort to help Naruto live a life as normal as possible. When his and his twin sisters 4th birthday came by he and his sister announced their desire to become ninjas, they fully supported Mito's declaration but were hesitant to support Naruto's. Although they still did, the only blind ninjas-or fighter/protectors-they knew of were a secluded group of people that chose to travel around the elemental nations, though they were almost extinct they still managed to find the last living member, a female named Ateo, and persuaded her to teach the child whatever she could.

The almost extinct group were known as 'The Termites.' They used to travel around helping where they could but most were killed by a group rabid jashinist.

"It says: my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Ateo-sensei." The boy said quietly.

"Well-done, child. Now the next one…"

 **Time skip: 4 years later…**

"Keep you back straight, knees bent and elbows tucked in! Good, start again!" Ateo barked to the 8 year old boy. He stood in the family's training ground in only his deep orange shorts and black sandals, he had a piece of cloth wrapped around his forehead. He was going through the kata for 'The Termite's' taijutsu. It was an exclusively fast paced style that needed the person to be blind so the user could see around him, like the byakugan. It involved quick incapacitating strikes and more strikes in case the person blocked the former strikes. He high kicked and slashed with the side of his hands, he punched forward quickly three times and slashed again, finally he swept his leg on the ground and used the other leg to kick, "again!" he went through the motions again and again until the old woman felt satisfied. "Now, drop and give me 50!"

She nodded to herself when he did so without hesitation.

He had grown up well under her tutelage. He was a very willing student, she felt a fire in his chest anytime she complimented on what he did so she used that to fuel him forward. She had taught him how to see without his eyes and how to walk without bumping into thing, though the lesson had to involve months of daily meditation and chakra control exercises he grasped it firmly and had a full mile long range of 'sight.' She had yet to give him the groups chosen weapon, the obsidian scythe, but she knew that in a year or two he would be ready to receive it and start training with it.

Standing in the back door, Naruto's red haired mother smiled at the scene worriedly. There was no denying that Naruto would become a strong protector but she still worried that he was growing up too fast. She and Minato had started Mito's training a bit before Naruto's but they still made sure to keep them together; their connection was too deep to even try and keep them apart for too long.

The girl was a carbon copy of Kushina when she was at her age. Behaviour, ambition and everything. She was the one that was chosen to become the Kyuubi's new jinchuriki because she had more of the Uzumaki genes in her than Naruto did. The fact alone could have made her strong but her determination was almost equalled to her brothers, she too wanted to be a ninja/protector as much as he did. Currently she was training with Jiraiya in one of konoha's many training grounds.

Overall, she was proud of her children.

 **Time skip: 2 years later…**

Ateo was now too old to keep on standing for too long, which meant she was older than the Sandaime but that knowledge was contradicted by how few wrinkles she had. The small additional handicap didn't stop her from looking over her students training; she chose to have the boy carry the heaviest chair she could find to the training ground early in the morning and back to the Namikaze mansion late at night. They were now on weapons training, so she gave the boy a pure white scythe a year back. It used to belong to her but she handed it down to him. She had to absorb the chakra she had in the formerly black scythe until it was white and have him train with it and constantly pumping his chakra in it until the weapon thought that he was ready to advance and with each advance came more power and more jutsu.

The scythe was older than the woman because it was passed down to her from her father but it still shone in the sun like a newly polished kunai. It was as tall as the boy and would continue growing with him until he reached his growth limit, like a companion.

Now, he swung and slashed the impossibly sharp weapon around, incorporating it with his taijutsu kata's. He spun around and deflected the shuriken that his sensei threw at him and went back to doing his kata's.

Naruto should have been in school but obvious reasons prevented him from going so he was taught solely by Ateo since she was the only one to know _how_ to teach him. The boy loved his teacher, but she was a slave driver. She had him running laps around the village with her on his back, repeating the 'Tenets of The Termite.'

-keep the peace.

-help when should

-educate the fools, etc.

There were about 20 of them and he had to repeat them to her anytime they met.

But he was a fast learner, instanced by what she was about to order him to do. "Enter the fourth form!" she yelled from under a tree. He nodded sharply, raised his weapon high and slammed the bottom of it on the ground, on contact the ground broke up and a black shrouded arm ripped out from a foot in front of him and lunged to a rock 20 feet away, with the base still connected to the ground, and punched straight through it till it was now deep in the ground, "good, continue your stances!"

The move was meant to be taught when he was 15 years old but he barrelled through all she had to offer so far till she had no option but to teach him more advanced moves and skills.

This time, standing at the back door was the boy's father who nodded approvingly at what Naruto did. It seemed his son had inherited his quick learning traits. Ateo had informed him on his son's progress and the fact that he would finish his training sooner than he was supposed to, he didn't mind.

His son was happy, that was all that mattered.

 **Time skip: 2 years later…**

Naruto stood proudly in front of his sensei, with the Konoha leaf protector tied around his right arm. His chest puffed out in pride at the smile he 'saw' on his teachers face. She coughed roughly and waved his concerns away, "now you are a ninja of the leaf, do not forget all I taught you. I am and will always be proud of you." She let a lone tear slip out of an eye and remembered the little boy that bounced on the balls of his feet in front of him, cheering loudly about the full paragraph he had finished from the block of wood. The almost constantly warm smile he had on his face for his loved ones, he still had it. She did not regret teaching him, not even once. She patted his head fondly and continued, "You have finished your training, Naruto-kun." She grinned at his gasp, "Do not forget the last 'tenet of the termite.'"

"Do not stay in a place longer than a year."

"Good," the old and tall woman knelt down and drew him into a hug, "remember that I will always be proud of you, no matter what you do or who you become. Never forget that." He gripped her back and buried his head in her shoulders, savouring the feeling forever.

…Ateo died the next day.

She left a detailed scroll containing what she was leaving for him and another that contained her last wish, 'To be buried next to my father at The Fire Temple.'

That day Naruto had never cried so much, he refused to let go of her hands for the rest of the day but he still swore to fulfil her wish, her last wish.

He took permission from his father and chose to go alone. His twin didn't argue because she 'felt' what he felt and respected his decisions, only giving him a firm hug and a kiss on the cheek. He walked out of the village sombrely, with his mentor's shrouded body being carried by his clones to the fire temple and after telling the residing monks the reason for him coming he gave her a quiet and tearful funeral. Naruto stayed there for a month, sitting before grave and tracing where he carved her name into a marble slab, remembering all the times he had with her, both good and bad. He would miss her dearly but snapped out of his funk when he remembered what she said to him when he killed a bunny, "drop and give me 50!"

The blonde arrived back at his home and preceded with his duties as a ninja, only getting stronger and smarter by the day, rising in the ranks far too quickly, until his one year limit neared and he applied for Sannin rights. He was a jounin; those that complained about favouritism were silenced when they were forced to recall his chunin exams…and his jounin exams.

In the chunin exams he was pitted against a brash Inuzuka that thought that he being blind and also being a ninja was a dumb mistake. When he dodged all the boy's punches and kicks without moving, and _caught_ the frustrated Inuzuka's _'fang over fang'_ , he knocked him out with a quick chop to the neck and a kick in the gut to his dog. His next match went by much faster; it was against a lazy Nara…who quit as soon as he saw him. The fact that he took on Gaara who was under Shukaku's control and won helped in his promotion. He took the jounin exams a month later. Since he couldn't write without using braille he was shoved into an elimination style tournament. He faced off against Kiba's elder sister first, she was a bit calmer than her brother but she was no match against his beastly stamina and equally beastly strong blows. That was his hardest match with the remaining being simple knock outs.

The conditions before one could gain Sannin rights were to evenly match or win against a present Sannin. Tsunade, who had been recalled after the failed invasion, did not feel up to fighting a blind child; she didn't know that he was far from incapable. So that left Jiraiya who knew how strong the boy was opted to fight him, he actually told the slug Sannin to bet on the boy. The citizens of the village gathered in the place chunin exams took place to watch the fight between the promising son of the Hokage and the toad Sannin.

The fight was _epic._

It was more of a blur to most of even the jounin, except those that were more attuned to speed. There were punches and blocks, and kicks and blocks that broke the ground, maybe even broke the sound barrier. The blurs went round the stadium, bashing into the walls until it left both fighters in the middle bloodied and bruised only standing by sheer force of will. Naruto heaved a punch at the man but Jiraiya caught it and swept his feet from beneath them, the boy used the fall to roll away and swept _Jiraiya_ off his feet. The man fell forward like a sack of bricks and stayed down. The blind blonde wobbled to his feet and 'looked' at the Hokage's booth with dull black eyes and a half busted lip.

Minato stood up and clapped slowly, followed by his mother and his sister, then the ANBU and jounin, until the whole stadium were on their feet clapping for the boy that defied all odds and beat the strongest of the Sannin. The boy that had no solid memory of physical faces but could still 'see', the one most ruled off as weak and worthless. He waved to his family and promptly passed out.

This all happened in a year. He was 12 years old.

After getting his Sannin rights and licence he was dubbed 'The Blind Sannin.' He had his last night in Konoha walking around it with his sister and mother, his father was too busy but he sent his blessings. He talked to them about his plans and where he wanted to travel to, promising to write to them as many times as possible. He left the next day, visited his mentor's grave and started his journey.

 **Time skip: 1 year later**

The power in Naruto only seemed to grow more and more. He now knew what his sensei's father felt like from what he wrote in his journals. He could easily make his chakra tangible and not feel the smallest bit of strain, he could see so far away he stopped measuring after he passed Kumo. From his many travels his power attracted people who implored him for aid, he did so without hesitation because he could and should. But on a quick stop in Kusa he felt another person similar to him; the person had hidden potential but was too handicapped to do it himself.

He found Mitsuki in a dumpster, thin as a twig and pale as salt. He didn't have any clothes or shoes to call his own, only a rusty cup with some measly coins in it. The boy later told me that he 'felt' him coming and waited patiently. He took the boy out of the dumpster and nurtured him to something close to healthy; he found out during that time that he was also blind. One doesn't need a psychic to know he took the boy in as his protégé.

 _Flashback end_

Right now, looking at his almost destroyed village he felt mad. Looking down on his sisters beat up but still conscious form he felt livid but what tipped him over was the fact that the nut job causing the mess was spouting that it was all in the name of _peace._

' _I'll show you peace.'_ He looked at his tired parents and felt ashamed that he came so late, there was only so much his legendary parents could do against the rinnegan, notwithstanding that there were six of them. "Tou-san!" his father looked away from the red head with purple ringed eyes and smiled tightly at his son, "who is this idiot!?"

The man chuckled when he heard this, "I don't know! Some fool calling himself a god!" his wife slapped him behind his head "what! It's true!"

His mother gave him a stern glare before she smiled at her son, "welcome home Sochi-kun, but you're a bit early!" she gave her daughter a stern glare when she made to stand up effectively stopping her, but she pouted to her brother who shrugged.

Naruto scratched his cheek and grinned "I was at the temple visiting sensei, but we can talk later. Let's show this 'god' what we can do!" Kushina nodded and ran towards Pein, Naruto behind her and Minato beside him, he had heard rumours of what the Sage of six Paths legendary doujutsu could do so when he saw the 'god' raise his arm he yelled, "duck!" his mother rolled out of the way but he held his scythe and jammed the head towards the oncoming shock wave and _stopped_ it in its trail. "Kaa-chan! Take the animal summoning dude and his ugly friend!" his mother nodded and he looked at his father and said "we can share the rest." His father nodded and threw his kunai at a random path. Naruto looked to the stupefied path that had sent the _'almighty push'_ "what?" he rolled his shoulder and slammed his scythe onto the ground, and the effigy of what could only be described as the Shinigami erupted from behind him, it held its own scythe, its body was smokey black with wisps of it blowing around him and it wore an Oni mask over its head. It looked murderously at Pein from behind its summoner, swaying from side to side like a snake, waiting for Naruto to command it. "I may not be a god, but…I'm sure you're not." He pointed his scythe at the Peins' and muttered "sick 'em."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The beating was swift and painful.

It seemed that Naruto's presence alone re-invigorated the other ninjas'. Naruto himself had no trouble teaching the dreamer that he was nowhere near the level of being a 'god'. Pein sent another shock wave but the effigy raised his mask, under it was just a black mouth and an eyeless face, and swallowed it…somehow. It snaked to the sender and cleaved him clean in half and using a free hand to stab the nearest path in the chest. The smaller battles in Konoha stopped abruptly after this and watched as the beastly thing chuckled darkly while it loomed over the paths his father had graciously let him handle. It raised his mask again and sucked them in and spat out two metal arms, it then turned around and looked at the last path since his mother had just ended one, and it grabbed it and rammed his hand through its chest again.

You may be wondering where the other Akatsuki members were. I did say Naruto travelled around the elemental nations _helping_ when he could and should, so when his Uzumaki devils luck led him to encounter the S-class rogue ninjas' as they were about to capture the jinchuriki from other hidden villages and promptly kill them, except Itachi who was already dying.

It was white Zetsus' clones that were fighting the ninja while 'Madara' stood back, cocky as ever. Needless to say he found out that the current generation of ninja were strong. He had to make a hasty retreat when all the clones were killed and the person he gave his rinnegan eyes was also killed. If he ever wanted to complete his 'Eye of the Moon' plan he would have to kill Naruto, soon if possible.

It took months for the village to be re-built. Naruto stayed and helped anyway he could whether by going on missions, helping to build houses or helping his father sort through the paper work. He stayed until he got a messenger bird from the Raikage that his brother, killer bee, had been kidnapped by the remaining Akatsuki and it was half way through his stay, so he took it as an official mission and went with his student, his sister and her team and Hinata's team.

 **Epilogue**

"What happened next, Tou-san?" a five year old with dark purple hair asked eagerly bouncing on his lap. She was a cute little thing with a small face and a hime haircut, she had milky white eyes but she wasn't blind, not even close; her father chuckled and ruffled her hair. He looked at the front door and ushered in a blonde 9 year old to sit down, Boruto reddened at being caught eavesdropping so easily. He was taller than the girl; he was older, he had two whisker-like birth marks on each cheek like his sister. He shuffled and sat down at his feet.

"Well the masked man wasn't any match for your awesome dad!"

"Yeah! Tou-san's awesome!" she squealed, he looked at his son and smiled widely,

"How was school, Boruto?"

"Boring, are we doing training today?" he perked up, "are you going to show me a new jutsu?"

"That depends on if you passed the last test. Did you?"

"Of course I did! What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"Nope. Now, Hima-chan and Boruto go and change; let's see if your jiji is still alive!" the girl cheered and ran up the stairs to get changed while Boruto coolly followed after her towards his own room. He felt someone hug him from behind and grinned "I was wondering when you'd come out, hime"

Hinata swatted his shoulders absently "oh shut up, I was with your sister in the office, she sends her greetings by the way, before I came here. She seriously needs a break, I don't know how your father handled it so well."

Naruto turned around and kissed her forehead, he circled his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "he has great kids and a loving wife, she's unmarried and childless. I keep telling her 'get married!' but no…" he was shut up by a swift kiss on the lips.

"Ew! Get a room!" Naruto's son yelled before he grabbed his father's hands and dragged him out of the door, "C'mon, let's go visit Minato-oji-san."

 **Authors note**

 **Hope you like it. The epilogue was a bit rushed but I think you got the gist of it. No sequel to this story but if you like it well enough I might write about Naruto's kids.**

 **Review.**

 **B.j.**


End file.
